Infrared (IR)-seeking (heat-seeking) missiles typically are designed to lock onto a source of IR radiation, such as an aircraft's engine. Upon achieving lock-on, componentry of the IR-seeking missile directs the missile along a path in an attempt to intercept (e.g., hit) the targeted IR source. In some cases, the targeted source (e.g., an aircraft or other vehicle) may include an infrared countermeasures (IRCM) system that detects and attempts to eliminate or otherwise mitigate the threat of the impending IR-seeking missile. However, there are a number of non-trivial issues that can arise which complicate the effective implementation of IRCM.